kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar
|weapon = Arrowguns |species = Nobody |gender = Male |va english = James Patrick Stuart |va japanese = Hōchū Ōtsuka }} Xigbar, the , is the Nobody of Braig, and by extension Luxu, Rank II within Organization XIII, and Rank IV within the real Organization XIII. Xigbar has power over space, and uses this to freely redirect the projectiles from his twin "Arrowgun" rifles, and to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Nobodies. While Roxas was still a part of Organization XIII, Xigbar would occasionally assist him in some of his missions and lounge in the Grey Area with the other Organization members. Xigbar is also featured as a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Xigbar directly meets with Sora in Hollow Bastion shortly after his run in with Organization XIII, making several cryptic remarks to him before disappearing. He later appears in The Land of Dragons, where Sora initially mistakes him as Riku, although he reveals himself before escaping. During the final struggle at The World That Never Was, Xigbar saves Sora and company from a horde of Heartless, referring to Sora as Roxas before fighting the group personally. However, he is soon defeated, and fades away before giving Sora an answer for calling him Roxas. He was the ninth member of Organization XIII to fall, tenth if Xion is counted. Despite his destruction, his complete self Braig was restored in Radiant Garden, where he met with Young Xehanort. Braig soon reverted back to his Nobody self Xigbar, and rejoins Xehanort as a member of the real Organization XIII. During the Keyblade War, Xigbar simulates his elimination to Sora and Riku before discreetly recovering the Black Box. Once he recovers the Gazing Eye following Xehanort's defeat, he summons the Foretellers minus Ava before revealing to them his status as a vessel for their comrade Luxu. Personality Xigbar has a laid-back and cocky attitude, and likes to taunt Sora to put him off-guard, though with limited success. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, Xigbar speaks with a Californian Surfer accent, possibly to emphasize on his laid-back nature. Even after revealing himself as Luxu, the missing Keyblade Master, he retains his easygoing personality, even in the face of his colleagues losing their patience. Along with Axel, Larxene and Demyx, Xigbar acts as the Organization's comic relief due to his frequent sarcasm and wise cracks. Xigbar however is possibly the most wise-cracking of them all as unlike Axel and Larxene who know when to be serious, and Demyx having his comic relief due to his klutzy persona, along with his laziness, Xigbar never breaks character and even in his battle he still makes sarcastic comments. He also uses nicknames for the other members on occasions, calling Roxas "kiddo" or "tiger" in the Grey Area and on various missions, calling Xion "Poppet" in the Grey Area, and once calling Axel "Flamesilocks" near the end of the game, when he talks to Roxas about the outcome of Xion's escape at Wonderland. Xigbar is also shown to be very uncaring to the other members of the Organization, remarking to Roxas that it did not bother him about what had happened to the members at Castle Oblivion, and even stating that he is glad the castle is quieter. He even jokingly remarks in the Organization's final meeting, "seems like we're getting a lot more free seats". Along with the rest of the Organization he considers Roxas to be a traitor. He seems to support this view more than any other Organization member as he's the only one who states it in his battle quotes. In fact, when the battle begins he remarks, "you really shouldn't have betrayed us!" to Sora. However, this could simply be in keeping with his mocking personality, as he seemed to be taunting Sora for his ignorance of Roxas. He also appears to not value the concept of a brave hero rushing into an extremely dangerous situation to help out and implied he believes it led to the hero dragging others down into the mess with him. He points out that Hercules is the exception because of his close connections to the gods, something that ordinary people don't have. Despite his callousness, he does seem to not be entirely without empathy, which he shows towards Xion when she fails to defeat the Organization's "impostor". Despite his high rank, Xigbar is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia, but he instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. Considering his personality, it may be simply that Xigbar prefers field work to a more administrative position. However, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days seems to contradict this, as Xigbar attended a meeting at which the only other members attending were Xemnas and Saïx, the Organization's leader and second-in-command respectively. He does, however, maintain a position of importance in the Organization due to his past with Xehanort, and is privy to information about the Organization's leader that only a few others know. A master spy, Xigbar has a habit of divulging relatively important information to his enemies through his taunts, though he is typically vague enough that they do not understand his meeting; for example, his numerous comments to Sora about Ventus and Roxas; he is also described by Roxas as being difficult to trick. Xigbar does not seem to be intimidated by Xemnas as some other Organization members are, going so far as to spy on him in the Chamber of Repose. Unlike the other Organization members, Xigbar does not express fear or remorse while fading into darkness, instead chuckling rather triumphantly and giving Sora a cocky reply to the final question Sora asks him. Given his general knowledge of Xehanort's plans and his subsequent return, Xigbar may have known beforehand that he would be restored. However, Xigbar has broken away from his usual, easygoing personality on a few occasions. When confronting Sora during Sora's Mark of Mastery exam, he was intimidated by Sora's confidence and resolve. Later, when Xigbar was confronted by Luxord over the motive of his mission, Xigbar grew increasingly frustrated as Luxord pressed the topic and started getting closer to the truth. Physical Appearance Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. The grey streaks, along with the length of his hair, may be only present due to him harboring a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart, infused into him due to his loyalty to Xemnas. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. His original self, Braig, received these injuries when he fought the Keyblade wielder Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ A data recreation of Xigbar can be fought during the New Organization XIII Event in the month February. Between ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Despite losing his heart at the hands of Xehanort, Braig's strong will enabled his Nobody counterpart Xigbar to come into existence. Before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Shortly after Vexen leaves Zexion following a short discussion on Xemnas's whereabouts, a hooded Xigbar reveals himself on a perch higher above, remarking on how he feels about the Chamber of Repose after eavesdropping on their conversation. Zexion questions why he wasn't on his mission with Xaldin to recruit new members, to which Xigbar explains that he was taking a break after he recruited the Organization's eleventh member Marluxia, tasking Lexaeus to take his place for the day. Before Zexion could leave him to his break, Xigbar stops him and tells him to stay and chat, asking of Xemnas's secret. Xigbar then spiels on Xemnas's origins as Xehanort, causing Zexion to ask what he was getting at. Xigbar tells him of the Chamber of Repose, a room that was constructed in the basement of the labs they used to work in when they were complete beings, and that Xemnas goes down into the room to chat with someone, when in reality there is no one else there. When Zexion asks if he should repeat his thoughts on eavesdropping, Xigbar justifies himself by saying it wasn't eavesdropping since he couldn't hear what they were saying, asking Zexion if he knew anything about it. Zexion tells Xigbar that he would very much like to get his own work done, as should Xigbar, reminding him that they need to prepare the new facility at Castle Oblivion, but they still needed more hands on deck. Xigbar questions what Xemnas wanted with the castle, and although Zexion assures him that Xemnas revealed his intentions to them, Xigbar interrupts and tells him that there was something Xemnas didn't share. Xigbar explains that the Chamber of Repose is part of a pair, and that the Chamber of Waking is the other. He explains that it was constructed by someone other than Xemnas, and that it was where he would find his other "friend". ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xigbar was present when Xion joins the Organization. He is shocked when Demyx reveals the annihilation that took place at Castle Oblivion (in the manga, he states that he wanted Demyx to go to Castle Oblivion, seeming to indicate that there were members he wanted gone). Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. The Freeshooter later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future". The fight is cut short when the Guard Armor appeared. Xigbar later discussed the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saïx in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as another youth resembling Roxas, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she was unknowingly sapping from Roxas. Xigbar later takes the blame for the botched mission upon returning to the Grey Area. Kingdom Hearts II Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk, Creeper, and Samurai Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining six Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making the heroes feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a glaring look Sora gives him and one given to him by another Keyblade wielder; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time. Sora encounters Xigbar again at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in the Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, and although the Nobodies were defeated, Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy. Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadow and a few Armored Knight Heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off as Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" while expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely chuckles and responds mockingly with "wouldn't you like to know?" before fading away, making him the ninth member to fade away, tenth if Xion is counted. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Despite his destruction by Sora, Braig opts to return to his Nobody self Xigbar following his recompletion at Radiant Garden and rejoins Xehanort as a member of the real Organization XIII. He appears before Sora as he arrives at The World That Never Was, commenting on Sora's glare like Ventus's before warping above Sora, shooting arrows that manifest into the ten hooded members of the new Organization XIII and Young Xehanort. Xigbar later appears at the part of the city which has collapsed buildings, with Xemnas arriving to reveal the original Organization XIII was meant to become vessels of Xehanort's scattered heart, with the newly created Organization now fulfilling that goal as Xigbar reveals that he underwent the process, however Xigbar sometimes pauses his talking like something is troubling him. When Xigbar sees Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Donald, Goofy and Mickey surrounding Sora as he states that his friends are his power, he takes his leave while tasking Xemnas to deal with the boy. Xigbar later appears in the Where Nothing Gathers as Master Xehanort attempts to use his Keyblade to convert Sora into his thirteenth vessel. However, Lea is able to save Sora at the last moment, causing Xigbar to remark on his unwanted arrival before furiously questioning Master Xehanort on what they should do as they have run out of time. Once the struggle begins to turn into the guardians' favor, the incomplete Organization is forced to escape as they prepare for the future ahead. Kingdom Hearts III After withdrawing from The World That Never Was, Xigbar meets with Saïx and Master Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard to discuss the current situation with the other Organization members. After performing a headcount of the other members and concluding on who would replace Sora as their final member, Xigbar and Saïx both leave to carry out their respective missions. Xigbar appears in Olympus, where he asks Sora and company if having a heart of light came with a good "insurance policy". Sora calls him out on being cryptic again, though Xigbar explains he was saying what he meant this time, saying that nothing good came from putting other people's lives before their own. When Hercules says otherwise, Xigbar asks if it was because he had "friends in high places", saying that stuff like that wouldn't fly for others. Sora tells Xigbar he wouldn't know since he wasn't there, though Xigbar explains he doesn't admire someone sacrificing themselves for another if it meant someone else had to save them. Xigbar then tells Sora to spare him the usual spiel on hearts being more powerful when connected, warning that putting too much of that power in one place would cause some of those hearts to break, though Xigbar assures Sora to accept his powers and to find the hearts joined to him. When Sora asks why he would ever listen to him, Xigbar tells him he has no choice, telling him that at the end of it all he would finally learn what destiny has in store for him, suggesting his reward might be right around the corner. Xigbar then walks away from the group laughing before warping through a corridor of darkness. As Maleficent and Pete take their leave from Olympus following their search for the Black Box, Xigbar observes the duo from a higher ledge, muttering to himself the old Keyblade wielder mantra "may your heart be your guiding key". Soon after, Luxord materializes behind him, using a riddle involving a black goat stashing away a letter and tasking a white goat to search for it as an analogy for his own search for the Black Box with the many possibilities discerning its location. Xigbar tells Luxord to do his job, which causes Luxord to remark on him always carrying out orders from the higher ups, all the while observing his opponent's strategies before asking if the order to search for the Black Box came from Xehanort or Xemnas. After ruling out Xehanort, Luxord concludes it was Xemnas, or rather Xigbar himself. When Xigbar denies this and says it was indeed Xemnas, Luxord proves him wrong after revealing he inquired directly to Xemnas, shocking Xigbar. As Luxord inquires on Xigbar's intentions, Xigbar attempts to lie his way out of the topic by explaining that the Black Box contained important Keyblade wielder secrets; Luxord however is not convinced, and throws a card towards Xigbar while questioning him on the Black Box's sudden importance and his true identity, as he believes that he wishes to secure the Black Box in order to remove any connections to him with it. Though Xigbar gives no answer after catching the card other than an angry look, Luxord stands down, remarking that it wouldn't matter to him while explaining he was content with being silent before warping away. After he leaves, Xigbar tosses the card aside and asks aloud who Luxord himself was. While Ansem and Xemnas observe Sora and company at Twilight Town, Xigbar appears behind them, questioning the duo if they were making things too obvious for Sora; Xemnas tells him that they were instructed to guide him, and Ansem explains that the heroes would be lost if they didn't spell it out for them. When Xigbar reminds the two of Sora's previous victories over them, Ansem responds that they would simply destroy him should he waver off of the Organization's set path, though Xigbar remarks that by doing so would result in the Organization needing to find another vessel. At the badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard, Xigbar warps besides Dark Riku shortly after the replica summons a towering dark effigy of Master Xehanort to intimidate the guardians, grinning towards Aqua and Ventus, who recognize him as Braig years before. Xigbar explains to the heroes that the effigy was a final test for them to prove themselves after their previous "blunder" at the hands of Terra-Xehanort and the Heartless. Before warping away to regroup with the other Organization members, Xigbar tells the replica to "take it away". Xigbar soon walks with the rest of the Organization as they confront the guardians at the Keyblade Graveyard crossroads before Master Xehanort creates the Skein of Severance, a large stone labyrinth to serve as the battlegrounds of the Keyblade War. Xigbar soon fights alongside Ansem and Dark Riku against Riku and Sora, the latter having joined the battle late, at the Trail of Valediction. Once Dark Riku kicks down Riku when the latter attempts to chase after the fleeing Ansem, Xigbar prepares to finish Riku with a barrage of shots from his Arrowguns, though Sora is able to jump in front of Riku and deflect the shots with his Keyblade. Grinning, Xigbar tells the two to "keep the line moving" before resuming the battle. As a spire of darkness emerges from Xigbar after his defeat, he collapses onto the group in front of Sora and Riku, lamenting that things would have been different if he had a Keyblade. When told by Sora that he wasn't worthy to wield one, Xigbar remarks that he was indeed worthy, which confuses the two guardians. Xigbar pulls himself up with one of his Arrowguns, explaining that Master Xehanort promised to bequeath him his Keyblade as a reward for helping him, and that it was the only reason he ever stuck around with him in the first place. Riku comments that it would be wasted on him, to which Xigbar replies with his signature "as if" before warping away, reappearing on the top of the labyrinth walls. Chuckling to himself as Sora and Riku watched on, Xigbar staggers backwards before falling off the wall and to his supposed demise, allowing his Arrowguns to fade away to reinforce his false elimination. Regardless, Xigbar was the second member of the real Organization to be defeated. Following the conclusion of the Keyblade War and the defeat of Master Xehanort, Xigbar retrieves the Gazing Eye from the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard with the Black Box at his side. Satisfied that his weapon has returned to him, he summons Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula to the crossroads. Unhooding himself, Xigbar reveals that he is indeed Luxu, having cast his original body aside some time ago, sojourning his heart in vessel after vessel for hundreds if not thousands of years. When questioned what was going on by Aced, Xigbar tells the four that he had a role to play, having finally finished it after all this time. Xigbar then ponders that Ava wasn't present among the group, to which Gula asks what this meant, though Xigbar says that he told Ava years ago what he had to do, saying that she had her own role to carry out, which she successfully did. Having heard enough, Aced demands Xigbar to tell them what his role was. Turning to look at the Black Box at his side with a grin on his face, Xigbar asks if the four liked long stories. Abilities Regardless of his laid back nature, Xigbar is proven to be a considerably powerful fighter, showing a high level of speed and reflexes both with and without his powers and exceptional marksmanship, able to instantly wipe out a large swarm of Shadow Heartless while never hitting Sora, Donald and Goofy and fight all three for a time before being defeated. Worthy of his title, the "Freeshooter", Xigbar attacks from far range using his twin Arrowguns, firing rapid barrages of lasers at Sora. He uses his control over space to its fullest, bending his attribute to teleport, warp his shots, and levitate upside down, which removes his need to even aim at Sora to hit him, as he can simply fire anywhere he wishes and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the Keyblade wielder. He can also use his powers to warp the area he is currently in, rearranging the layout of the floor and its size. In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar has a Limit Break called Critical Snipe. During Critical Snipe, Xigbar's gameplay goes into a over-the-shoulder first-person shooter mode. He combines his two gun arrows into a single sniper rifle, and fires powerful, large bullets at the target. Enemies hit take damage and are temporarily stunned. Due to his manipulation of space, he can hang in midair and shoot, but not upside down. During Xigbar's Final Limit, Xigbar's bullets become larger, more powerful, and can be fired at a faster rate. Instead of simply being larger, they become a sphere of pink, white, and blue energy. Their strength is shown by the ripples they make in space as they are fired. Enemies that are hit take heavy damage. Weapon Xigbar wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns, with this specific model called Sharpshooter. The top of each gun bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, making them quite deadly with Xigbar's aim. Xigbar also uses his Space attribute to full effect, creating wormholes to stick his arms and Arrowguns through to attack Sora from multiple sides. The blasts however can be rebounded at Xigbar using the Keyblade's Guard ability or Reflect magic. During Xigbar's desperation moves, they are able to fire a massive stream of powerful rounds, which glow blue rather than red, and adapt a rapid-fire ability. When held together and charged, they can fire a massive blue energy arrow that rebounds around the area, and can be angled to hit an enemy multiple times. After several attacks, they need to be reloaded. In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II, the Arrowguns can be combined together into a makeshift sniper rifle with deadly accuracy. In the English version, Xigbar doesn't combine the guns, but uses one gun to balance the other, though the effect is the same. The rifle sight is also different in each version. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his weapons in the same manner when using his Limit Break, and is uncensored in the English version. Sniper Nobodies also carry similar weapons; though theirs are much weaker, appearing more like crossbows, and their crystal arrows hang in the air for a short time, allowing for a reaction command. When Kingdom Hearts II was released in North America, one of the main changes in the game was made to Xigbar, specifically his weapon. As noted above, Xigbar combines his two guns together to make a sniper rifle. Due to restraints on video game violence, this was changed in North America, with Xigbar no longer created his sniper rifle, and instead, simply spun his guns around as they brightened before teleporting, using one gun as a balance to steady the gun with which he sniped. The first person HUD display was changed as well, to make it less realistic. Xigbar's sniper rifle was later brought back for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and the HD compilations, with the exception of the reticle. Interestingly, the Japanese HUD display is decorated with a black silhouette of Xigbar's individual Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his twin Arrowguns into one during his Limit Break, this was kept in the English adaption as well, as it lacks the targeting graphic featured in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In Kingdom Hearts III, Xigbar performs two new abilities with his Arrowguns. His first new attack is a buckshot salvo; Xigbar charges up a shot with one of his Arrowguns while the other acts as a timer, floating beside him. When the timer finishes, Xigbar fires a buckshot from the charging Arrowgun, which will not warp towards the target, but instead linger on the ground, exploding if anyone gets too close to a round. His second new attack is his desperation move; Xigbar will warp into the center of the arena, where he will combine his Arrowguns into a bow and charge up a massive shot, firing it into the sky; anyone close to him as he fires his shot will be blasted to the edges of the arena. The shot will turn into a purple cloudy portal, raining down shots in circle that expands outwards from the center. Once Master Xehanort is defeat, Xigbar is able to reclaim his Keyblade known as the Gazing Eye, which had been in his possession many years ago while he was still Luxu. Sharpshooter KHIIFM.png|The Sharpshooter, Xigbar's signature Arrowgun model. Gazing Eye KH0.2.png|The Gazing Eye, the Keyblade he had lifetimes ago as Luxu. Trivia *In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said that "Xigbar's attacks have a high range, but he has slow reloading time." He also said Xigbar is his favorite character to play on Mission Mode. Gallery Xigbar- Concept (Art) KHII.png Xigbar 2 KHUX.png de:Xigbar es:Xigbar fr:Xigbar pt-br:Xigbar Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII Category:Real Organization XIII Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind